Booth's Therapy
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth is ordered into Therapy after being kidnapped by the Gravedigger.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place shortly after "The Hero in the Hold."

Mendenbar, Guest and Dyna63 requested that I make a story out of Booth's Therapy (Chapter 65 in Personal Effects). I thought about it and decided I'd give it a try. For those of you who are saying "oh no not another story", what can I say. I write my stories for you to read and if you want me to expand a story, I'll at least try. Let me know what you think of this story idea.

Chapter one is a repost of chapter 65 in "Personal Effects". New chapters will follow if you're interested.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"I don't know why they're making me talk to you. I'm fine."

Sighing Sweets asked "So you're not having trouble sleeping? You're eating normally? You're getting along with your co-workers?"

"Sure, I told you, I'm fine."

"Ok, it's 3 p. m. What have you eaten today?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth thought about it, " Coffee and uh a uh . . . A coke and a bag of chips. . . So what if I'm off my feed? So what?"

"How long did you sleep last night? How many hours of actual sleep did you get?"

Looking over Sweets shoulders, Booth answered, "I went to bed at 10 p.m. And got up at 6 a.m. So see 8 hours."

Smiling Sweets watched Booths face, " How many hours did you sleep and not just lay in bed?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth grimaced, " Four hours, maybe."

Watching Booth closely, " How was your meeting with Hacker this morning?"

Booth smiling, "Oh . . . So this is what this is about? Hackers feelings were hurt and now I have to talk to you? Really? What an asshole."

Rubbing his lower lip, "What happened when you met with Hacker?"

Clearing his throat, Booth pulled his lighter from his pocket and started flipping it open and closed. Clearing his throat again, "He wanted me to take a week off and I told him no way."

"That's it?"

Watching his lighter open and close, "I may have told him that I didn't like some candy ass bureaucrat telling me to take off when I have more work to do than time in the day to do it."

"Do you think it's wise to call your boss a candy ass?"

"What's he going to do? Fire me? If he wants to fire me for that then let him. I don't need this job."

"What would you do if you left the FBI?"

Closing his eyes and leaning his elbows on his knees, Booth muttered, " The Army is always sending me letters telling me they want me back. They'd even give me a promotion if I agreed to come back."

"Do you want to go back to the Army?"

Booth, shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe. There isn't anything to keep me here. Parker lives with his mother and I don't get to see him like I want. Pops is doing ok and Jared lives near him. I'm not seeing anyone and no one gives a damn whether I'm here or not."

"You know that isn't true, Agent Booth. You have friends and I know that Dr Brennan would hate for you to leave the FBI."

Looking at the floor, "Bones is a good friend; but, I think I need more than that. I'm lonely. . . I'm all alone and I don't have anyone. . . I've tried to find someone, I really have; but, I'm damaged goods. Rebecca didn't want me. Tessa didn't want me. She doesn't want me. I hate that I'm alone. . . . I could have died out there and besides Parker and Pops no one would have missed me."

"You said she doesn't want you, who is she?"

Straightening up, Booth huffed, "None of your damn business."

"Do you mean Dr Brennan?"

Booth slowly shook his head, "We're just partners."

"And your friend,"

Sighing, "Yeah my best friend really. . . She's the one person in this world I can count on. She did everything she could do to rescue me. She saved my life and I'm grateful for that. . . I am. . . I just . . ."

"You want Dr Brennan to think of you as something more?"

Biting his lower lip, "I don't know what I want. . . Ok? . . . I'm screwed up. I don't know what I want and even if I did I'd never get it. My life is always going to be like this. I'm going to be alone until the day I die. . . That's it. "

"Don't you think you're seeing too much of the dark side? Yes, you came close to dying; but, you didn't. You found a way to the top of the ship and Dr Brennan then was able to rescue you. Even apart you worked as a team. You did your part and she did hers. That shows that you aren't alone. Dr Brennan cares for you and so do Dr Hodgins, Dr Saroyan, Angela. They care deeply for you."

Hesitant, "I had help on the ship. I didn't do it alone."

"You were the only one rescued on the ship, Agent Booth. Are you telling me that someone died on that ship?"

Booth, looking over Sweets shoulder, "No . . . I was alone."

Worried, Sweets stared at Booth, "Then I don't know what you mean. How did you have help on the ship?"

Booth, not looking at Sweets, "I just had help that's all."

"Do you want to leave the FBI? Are you really thinking about just giving up your career like that?"

Booth, looking at his hands, "Maybe. . . I don 't know yet. . . It depends."

"On what?"

With a look of sadness on Booth's face, " It depends on how long I can wait. . . Or if I want to anymore."

"Wait on what?"

"On something intangible."

"I don 't understand Agent Booth."

Booth laughing, "Yeah me neither. I told you I'm a mess. I'm a real screw up."

"You are neither of those things Agent Booth. You are a man who nearly died yesterday. I think you need to take a few days away from work and relax. You need to absorb what happened to you... I'm here to talk to you if you need me . . . You really need to see that you do have a lot of people that really care about you and see that you are not alone in this world."

Shaking his head, Booth disagreed, "I'm alone Sweets. I've always been alone. It's who I am; but, you know what? That's ok. I guess I have to accept it and move on."

"You aren't alone. Look around you. . . You just aren't paying attention. Your son loves you. Your grandfather loves you. Dr Brennan loves you."

Laughing Booth stood up, "Damn sweets you're a pain in the ass. You know that? I'll apologize to Hacker. What the hell. Maybe I can wait some more. She might look at me some day."

"Who is she?"

Walking over to the door, Booth opened it, flipped his middle finger up from his right hand, waved it at Sweets and walked out of the doorway.

Sweets, sighing, "Thanks for the talk Sweets. I really appreciate it. . . You're welcome Agent Booth."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I wrote this one while I was on vacation. I had a lot of time on my hands. So what do you think about it?


	2. Chapter 2

(The Princess and the Pear)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You hurt your back recently."

Leaning back against the couch, Booth crossed his arms and asked, "So?"

"Just making conversation."

Frowning, Booth glared at Sweets, "Yeah, well if this is all you want me for; then, I don't think I need to come to you anymore. This is bullshit anyways. Hacker is just making me come to these because I called him a name."

"He's making you come to these because in the last month, you've been a suspect in a murder investigation, you were kidnapped and almost killed and your partner hurt you badly enough that you had miss work for a week."

Holding up his right hand, Booth glared at Sweets, "Whoa, what the hell are you talking about? My partner did not hurt me. My back went out because I'm a moron and I slept on my couch. I have a bad back. Period. End of discussion."

"Except isn't it true that your back was hurting just a little and she did some kind of adjustment on you and you ended up on Percodan and rest for a week."

"Hey, don't get all snaky with me, Sweets. She did not hurt me. My back was already giving me fits. She just miscalculated a little bit and kind of aggravated it more. She did not hurt me."

"You're better now?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth recrossed his arms and replied, "Yeah, my back is fine."

"How did you fix it?"

Pursing his lips, Booth looked over Sweets head at the back wall.

"It's a simple question, Agent Booth. How did you fix your back?"

Glancing at Sweets, Booth cleared his throat, "Bones gave me an adjustment and fixed it."

"So she gave you an adjustment the first time and hurt you and then gave you another adjustment and fixed you."

Sighing, Booth looked at his knees, "How many times do I have to say it? She didn't hurt me? What's wrong with you? Are you trying to make me angry at Bones or something? You can't you know. She didn't do anything wrong and she didn't hurt me. Talk about something else or I'm leaving."

"Why do you have a bad back?"

Puzzled at this new line of questioning, Booth put his right ankle on his left knee and wiggled his foot. "What's this interest in my back? I thought you were supposed to shrink me so Hacker is satisfied that I'm not going to go postal and gun down everyone at work, the jerk."

Nodding, Sweets asked, "How often do you think about killing your fellow agents or is it just Andrew Hacker?"

Freezing, Booth stared at Sweets. Shaking his head, Booth asked very quietly, "If I was going to shoot Andrew Hacker or anyone else, don't you think it would be stupid on my part to tell you ahead of time? If I was turning psycho and was planning to go postal, do you think I'd tell you about it? I mean that was a very dumb question."

Sitting up straighter in his seat, Sweets stared intently at Booth, "So you do think about killing your fellow agents?"

Expelling his breath, Booth replied, "You know what you're a jerk. No I am not thinking of killing my fellow agents or Andrew Hacker. I'm not going psycho. I am not going to go postal. My partner did not hurt me. Ok? Got it? Understand?"

"Why do you have a bad back?"

Rolling his eyes, Booth responded, "Gee, maybe my stay at the Baghdad Hilton during Operation Desert Storm wasn't all it could have been."

"You were a prisoner of war for a few days during Operation Desert Storm, weren't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth wiggled his foot a few times.

"You were tortured for two and half days. Is that where your back was hurt?"

Watching his foot wiggle, Booth replied, "Yeah, so what? They hurt more than my back. They beat my feet too. I really hated that. I couldn't walk for weeks."

"It made you feel helpless?"

Stopping his foot from moving, Booth reached out and tapped it, "Some."

"You don't like to feel helpless?"

Frustrated, Booth moved his right foot back to the floor and pulled out his poker chip from his jacket pocket. Rubbing it between his right thumb and index finger, "No."

"Did you feel helpless when you were trapped on the ship? Were you worried that no one was going to find you in time and you might die?"

"So were back to that again? Why? I was kidnapped. Bones rescued me. The Gravedigger was caught and she can't do any more harm. She certainly can't hurt me or Bones anymore. I don't care about the kidnapping, OK? It's done and over."

"The last time I talked to you, you said you had help on the ship; but, you didn't say what kind of help."

Standing up and walking over to the office window, Booth looked out. "I was yanking your chain Sweets. I do that and you know I do that."

"You seemed to be sincere to me."

Laughing, Booth turned and looked at Sweets, "Yeah, you are so easy, Sweets. You take everything I say seriously."

"Because you're a very serious man."

Sighing, Booth looked at his watch. Walking over to the office door, Booth turned around and smiled, "Times up, Sweets. Learn to take a joke. You might learn something."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Was this interesting? Let me know now. If it's not what you thought it would be let me know and I won't go any further with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

(The Bones That Foam)

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you're interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"How have you been sleeping?"

"Fine."

"Have you been eating well?"

Laughing, Booth snickered, "Well, not according to Bones. She's trying to get me give up meat, like that's going to happen."

"Does it bother you that Dr. Brennan wanted to interrogate Maureen Perot?"

"Why should it?"

"Interrogating people is kind of your thing. You do the interrogations and Dr. Brennan figures out how the victim dies. By wanting to do the interrogation, do you feel that she was encroaching into your area of expertise?"

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "Nah, she stinks at it. I didn't see any harm in letting her try though. I didn't think it would hurt for her to see that it's harder than it looks. Besides, I was standing in the observation room; so, it's not like I missed anything."

"But she was trying to do your job as well as hers. You're telling me that didn't bother you?"

Shaking his head, Booth propped his left foot on the coffee table in front of him. "Nope."

"How do you feel about the fact that your partner is so much smarter than you?"

Frowning, Booth replied, "How do I feel? I don't feel anything. I know she's a hell of a lot smarter than me. That's why I wanted to work with her in the first place. She's the best at what she does. I want to work with the best."

"Is that why you act dumb around her? I've seen you pretend not to know things that I know you really know. Why do you do that? Why let her think your dumb when you're not?"

Laughing, Booth looked at his watch and then at Sweets, "Because she loves being the smartest person in the room and I don't care. Sometimes it's just easier to let her have that. It makes her feel secure. She needs that and I like to help her."

"Tell me about the help you had on the ship."

Frowning, Booth slammed his left foot down on the floor and sat up straight, "I did not have any help on the ship. Quit bringing that up. I don't want to talk about the ship or the kidnapping . . . I don't give a damn about the kidnapping or the ship. I've told you that."

Raising his hands and motioning for Booth to calm down, "You told me you had help and then refused to tell me what kind of help. I want to know what kind of help you had on the ship."

Glaring at Sweets, Booth leaned forward and replied, "Ok, you want to know what kind of help I had . . . Ok, fine, a ghost showed up and helped me. He found a pipe for me to open up the hatch with so I could get out of a compartment that was fast filling up with water. He followed me up through the ship and kept harassing me. He helped me set off an explosion to open a door and then he got hurt. . ."

"The ghost got hurt?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Yes, he got hurt. So I half carried him up some stairs and after I got him topside, he died."

"You carried a ghost and then he died?"

Smirking, Booth leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs, "Yep, he died."

Clearing his throat, Sweets shook his head, "You know, I'm here to help you. I can't do that if you're just going to make up stuff and tell me patently false things."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "Ok, maybe I just meant that I had Faith in God while I was going through all of that shit on the ship and that's what got me topside. Ok? Is that a better answer? I don't know what you want me to tell you. I didn't have help on the ship. Not really. Ok? Get it?"

"While you were going through what you were going through on the ship, we're you afraid that you were going to die. That no one was going to rescue you?"

"Why are you obsessing about that damn ship? I didn't die. I didn't get hurt. Bones saved me with the help of my dumb ass brother. You know he's going to be court martialed and probably be given a dishonorable for what he did? The dumb ass really screwed the pooch this time and there isn't a damn thing I can do to save him."

"But he loves you and he saved your life."

Snorting, Booth stared over Sweets shoulder, "Jared doesn't love anyone but himself. He told me that Bones talked him into helping her. She had to talk him into saving my life. . . That's really something. . . All the things I've done for him and Bones had to talk him into saving my life."

"You're bitter."

Standing up, Booth paced over to the window and looked out. Finally turning back around and facing Sweets, Booth answered, "You're damn right I'm bitter. Bones had to talk my own brother into helping her save my life. My brother. . . . Hell, Bones cares more for me than my own brother does."

"Have you talked to Jared about this?"

Punching the wall next the window, Booth moved back to the couch, "No and I'm not going to either. What's to talk about? He helped Bones save my life. I'll just leave it at that."

"But you resent that Dr. Brennan had to talk him into doing what he did and what he did derailed his career in the navy. That wasn't a small thing he did."

Shaking his head, Booth stared at his hands, "No, it wasn't a small thing; but, I would have done it for him and I wouldn't have had to have someone talk me into it. That's the difference between him and me. Jared has never liked me; but, he can't call me fast enough when he's in trouble. Me . . . I'm going to die and someone has to talk him into helping save my life. . . He's so full of shit and I don't give a good God damn if he loses his job. He did what he was supposed to do. I'm his damn brother. I'm supposed to mean something to him."

"Why . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth exclaimed, "Stop it, ok? Just stop it. I'm tired and I'm done talking about Jared and that damn ship. It's done. It's over and I don't want to talk about it any more. . . . What the hell do you want from me? Just tell Hacker I'm ok. I don't need your help and I don't want it. Just leave me the hell alone."

Shaking his head, Sweets looked at his watch, "Time is up for the day. I'll expect to see you here next week and don't be late like you were today."

Standing up, Booth looked down at Sweets. "Piss off. I was busy. You're lucky I showed up at all."

Staring at Booth, Sweets cocked his head to the side, "I'll see you next week. We aren't done."

Frustrated, Booth stalked around the couch and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sweets, watching him leave, smiled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So, reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

(The Salt in the Wounds)

Thanks for reviewing my little story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"So this last case you had was a pretty interesting case."

"You're wrong about that. It wasn't interesting."

"A group of young women get pregnant by the same guy in some sort of pact. You don't think that's interesting?"

Shaking his head, Booth slouched on the couch and put his hands in his pockets. "It was pathetic. That guy has four kids on the way and he didn't care. Four kids and he never thought about the fact that he was the father. Hell he didn't even have any feelings for his dead baby and the baby's mother. They were murdered and he never even thought about it until I made him think about it."

"And that bothered you?"

Disgusted, Booth responded, "You're damn right it bothered me. I have one son and I worry about him all of the time and here's this kid and he acts like his kids aren't any of his business. That just pissed me off."

"Have you talked to your brother lately?"

Pulling his hands from his pocket, Booth crossed his arms, "Yeah, sure."

"And did you to talk to him about what we talked about last week?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No, I didn't. I told you I wasn't going to. Didn't you hear me last week? . . . And don't bring up that damn ship again."

"Alright. What did you think about when you realized that you had been kidnapped? We're you angry or afraid? Did it make you feel out of control?"

Disbelief clearly displayed on his face, Booth asked, "What the hell do you mean was I angry or afraid and did I feel out of control? Of course I did. Why don't I kidnap you and put you in a ship that's going to be blown up in a few hours and then you tell me that you don't feel those things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Staring at Sweets, Booth sighed and then looked at the coffee table, refusing to say anything.

Waiting a few minutes to see if Booth would say something on the topic, Sweets gave up that line of inquiry and moved on, "How are you sleeping at night? Are you having any nightmares?"

Rolling his eyes, Booth shook his head, "I don't have nightmares about being kidnapped."

"But you do have nightmares."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth muttered, "Sure."

"If you're not having nightmares about be being kidnapped then what kind of nightmares do you have?"

Shifting in his seat, Booth glanced around the room. His eyes finally settling on the window, Booth answered, "When I was in Iraq or Kosovo. Some about when I was a kid. Stuff like that."

"So no nightmares about being on the ship?"

Refusing to answer, Booth continued to stare at the window.

"Why won't you talk about the ship?"

Staring at the window, Booth thought about Sweets question. "I don't understand how someone as small as Heather Taffet could knock me unconscious, carry me down the fire escape behind my apartment, get me into her van, get me out to a ship and down into the bowels of the ship and then into a small sub. You do know she had to have had help. She had to. . . Bones proved that Taffet is the Gravedigger; but, no one will tell me how she did what she did by herself. She had to have had a partner and no one is looking into that. Hacker said I can't investigate because I'm the victim of the crime she committed; but, the agents that have been given my case refuse to look for an accomplice. It's absolute bullshit."

"And that makes you angry?"

His face darkening, Booth turned his eyes towards Sweets, "You're damn right I'm angry. They aren't even looking. Someone helped her kidnap me and almost killed me and no one is looking for the guy. That guy, whoever he is, is going to get away with kidnapping me. You're damn right I'm angry."

"From what I understand, Heather Taffet isn't saying anything. She won't give a statement except that she's innocent."

Laughing bitterly, Booth shook his head, "Yeah, sure. What do you expect her to say? I don't give a rats ass if she gives a statement or not. Bones and the squints have a enough to put her away. Maybe enough to get the death penalty. What I want to know is why isn't anyone interested in looking for her partner. She had one; but, no one is looking for one."

"You're so sure. Why don't you ask Dr. Brennan and her group to help you look for a partner if you're so sure Taffet had one?"

Exhaling his breath, Booth grimaced, "Do you really hear anything I say to you? I told you Hacker told me to back off. I can't look into it and since Bones is my partner then she can't look into it either. Hacker said that if there really is a partner then the agents assigned to the case will find him; but, that's bullshit. I talked to those guys and they said she didn't have a partner and they aren't looking for one."

"So this is probably the real reason that your angry at Andrew Hacker? He won't let you look into your kidnapping and the agents looking into it don't want to look for a partner?"

Closing his eyes, Booth sighed and remained silent.

"Agent Booth?"

Booth, his eyes closed, continued to refuse to say anything.

Ten minutes later, Sweets looked at his watch and remarked, "Time's up for today, Agent Booth. I'll be seeing you next week. Maybe you'll talk to me next week."

Opening this eyes, Booth glared at Sweets. Standing up, Booth stood staring at Sweets for a couple of minutes. Sweets, feeling a little threatened, licked his lips and shifted in his chair.

Booth, seeing the nervous look on Sweets face laughed and then walked around the couch and over to the closed door. Opening it, Booth looked back at Sweets. "You should be afraid of me Sweets. You really should be."

Walking through the doorway, Booth turned and closed the door softly behind him. Chuckling, Booth walked back to his office.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Still interesting? Let me know. I appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

(The Doctor in the Den)

Thanks for the reviews. They are really appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how have you been sleeping lately?"

"Why the Hell do you always ask me how I've been sleeping? That question is getting pretty old. Didn't they teach you any other questions to ask in Shrinky School?"

"Alright, have you talked to your brother lately?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth sighed. "No, I haven't."

"I heard he was court martialed and is out of the Navy now. It happened just like you said it would."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at the window.

"Would you like to talk about the ship and the Gravedigger?"

Continuing to stare at the window, Booth remained silent.

"I heard that Cam is going to adopt Michele Welton. I think that's wonderful of her to do that."

"Cam is a wonderful person."

"You've known Cam for a long time."

"Sure, since college."

"You've lived with her off and on several times."

"So?"

"Why are you still friends with Cam? You aren't friends with Rebecca."

Puzzled, Booth uncrossed his arms and pulled his dice out of his pocket. Rolling them in his hands, Booth looked at Sweets and asked, "Is this going somewhere? Why don't you just tell Hacker that I'm ok and let me go?"

"You won't talk about the ship. You won't talk about the Gravedigger. You won't talk to me about your brother. You won't talk about those things and we need to do that. As long as you refuse to talk about those things then we will keep meeting until you do."

"Fine, ask your dumb ass questions. I'm getting tired of wasting my time coming here. Oh and before I forget, have you told Bones that I'm being made to see you?"

Shaking his head, Sweets assured Booth, "No of course not."

Glaring at Sweets, Booth pointed at Sweets, "Good, you'd better not. It's none of her business."

Folding his arms across his chest, Sweets asked, "What would it hurt if she did know?"

Sniggering, Booth replied, "You have to be kidding me. I don't want her to know I'm being forced to talk to you. She might think there's something wrong with me."

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, damn it. I don't care about the kidnapping. The kidnapping didn't bother me. That wasn't anything. Compared to what I went through in Iraq that was nothing."

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "The kidnapping wasn't nothing Agent Booth. You were kidnapped and almost murdered. If you hadn't made it to the top of the ship and if Dr. Brennan hadn't got a coast guard helicopter to risk going out to the ship, you would have died. Died Agent Booth. You would have died."

Exhaling a deep breath, Booth explained, "But I didn't die so what happened didn't matter."

"Do you have nightmares?"

Staring at the window again, Booth replied, "You know I do."

"About the kidnapping? About the ship?"

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

Silent, Booth shifted in his seat, "So what if I have nightmares about the ship? What does that prove? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit that being kidnapped was a big deal. I want you to acknowledge that you almost died."

"Why?"

"Because you are trying to bury a very traumatic incident in your life and I think that by doing that you will just be adding one more burden to your psych that it doesn't need."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the victim of child abuse and that is something you barely acknowledge. You've killed a lot of men in the Army and the FBI and that is something you barely acknowledge. You only get to see your son a few days each month and certainly that is something you barely acknowledge. You love your partner and God forbid you won't even talk about that . . ."

Standing up, Booth loomed over Sweets, "Whoa, you just stop right there. I don't love Bones. You need to stop saying that I do. You want to talk about the ship, fine. You want to talk about the Gravedigger, ok. I will not talk to you about Bones or my childhood those topics are none your business and they have nothing to do with why Hacker is pissed at me."

"Do you have nightmares about the kidnapping, about being on the ship?"

Sitting down on the couch, Booth propped his right foot onto the coffee table. "Yes."

"Do you have nightmares about the Gravedigger?"

"Yeah sometimes."

"Do you feel guilty that your brother was court martialed because of what he did to help save your life?"

Clearing his throat, Booth wiggled his right foot against the coffee table. "Yeah, a little; but, only a little. I would have done it for him."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah, it's got a lot better. I'm sleeping about six hours a night which really is normal for me. I'd think something was wrong with me if I slept more than that."

"Have you been eating properly?"

"I eat three meals a day which is normal for me."

"Agent Booth, I'm going to let Hacker know that you don't need any more sessions with me. If you'd like to come to me and talk to me about anything, anything at all then you can. I want you to know that. It doesn't have to be work related. It can be about anything you want to talk about."

Standing up, Booth stared at Sweets. "That's it? Are you telling me you wasted my time these last few weeks for that?"

Shaking his head, Sweets responded, "It wasn't a waste of time, Agent Booth. Some day you'll understand that too. None of this was a waste of time."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "Yeah, if you say so."

Watching Booth walk out of the room, Sweets worried about Booth. He was afraid that Booth would be back and not necessarily voluntarily.

Oooooooooooooooo

This isn't the end. This story is going to rest for awhile ; but, when I restart it I will be jumping in time for the next chapter.


End file.
